It's Never Too Late to Begin Again
by Iced Fire Heart
Summary: Raye knows that Darien's feelings for her are still in his heart. Can she convince him to open up, admit to feelings, and once again love her the way he had once before? R & R please.


It's Never Too Late to Begin Again

Iced Fire Heart

G

-

Just something sweet 'n' short!

Raye knows that Darien's feelings for her are still in his heart. Can she convince him to open up, admit to feelings, and once again love her the way he had once before?

-

Tuxedo Mask walked off into the night after the battle had ended. Their hero...no...Sailor Moon's hero, had once again saved them when they needed him.

And just as before, Sailor Mars' heart felt hope and light when his rose suddenly appeared. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she knew the way that he looked at her silently told a million stories of his true love and devotion...he just couldn't show it. Sailor Mars knew the love for her was still in his heart, and it would never die.

After their goodbyes, and Mercury's reminder that there was to be a study meeting the next afternoon, the Sailor Scouts de transformed to become their normal selves once again, then headed home.

Raye, however, had decided now was the time to talk. Now was the time for Darien to admit to her what he had denied to everyone. She was happy that their battle had been close to his apartment, or she'd have had to wait until the next morning. A young teenager had no place running about a large city in the middle of the night. Thoughts ran through Raye's head. A whole bunch of them actually. But her favorite was the one when he would stop his fooling around, pull her into his arms, and profess his undying love for her. Yes...that was a goal. Not a thought, or a dream. Before the night was out, that was what Darien would do!

"Coming!" came Darien's voice as soon as Raye knocked on his door.

"Raye...what're you doing here?" Darien asked with a surprised look. He didn't expect to see any of the girls, not at this hour.

"Hi, Darien," Raye smiled, "I needed to talk to you. And, before you ask, no...it can't wait."

Darien nodded his head slightly before stepping aside to let her in. After she had stepped inside, he shut the door and walked past her, "Do you want some cocoa, or anything?"

Raye shook her head as she tucked her hands into the pocket of her purple jacket, "No, thank you. We just need to talk, and then take it from there."

Darien folded his arms across his chest, as he leaned against the wall to his right, "Okay. What do we have to talk about at this hour?"

Had he just been about to go to bed? Raye wondered. Oh well, she thought, he can sleep when we're finished...if he can.

"Don't you know what this is about?" she asked, curious if he even did.

Darien thought for a minute before shaking his head, "No."

"The thing that is obvious to both you and me, and don't stand there and pretend that you aren't feeling the same thing I am. Remember...I'm not a moron, Darien."

Darien looked at her. Had he really been that obvious? It was certainly not his intention, "Alright...what about it?"

"Oh come on, Cape Boy, can't you just admit your feelings again? Just let things be like they were?" she asked tossing her hands in the air before they rested on her hips. "Don't you see how much it hurts to watch you help us every night, then just walk off like there is nothing there?"

Darien looked to the floor. She was right, he knew. And considering this one had the physic powers, it was useless to try and convince her otherwise.

"Please?" she asked, with a tone in her voice that was admitting for her that she really was in pain.

Darien pushed himself off the wall, and let his hands fall to his side, "Raye...what's the point. I can't do anything about it."

Raye took a step closer, "Yes you can. You can, Darien. You can be that romantic guy in the movies who tosses all care into the wind, and just hold the girl. Hold the girl, and tell her you love her. I can't speak for the others, but I'm getting the sense they feel the same." She chuckled, "We're five teenaged girls. We know this stuff."

Darien looked into her violet eyes. He had always believed they were very beautiful. He'd never seen eyes the shade of hers in anybody else before. Suddenly something Luna had told him a few nights ago entered his mind. Her words had made him sure then, and now it was Raye who was reassuring him now.

Raye stepped close to him and placed her hands on his face to make sure he couldn't turn away, "It is never too late to begin again."

Darien reached his hands to her cheeks, as hers dropped to his arms. He pulled her head closer to him and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Raye."

Raye smiled as she took a step back. Was that a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek? "No problem. Just don't tell Mina. Remember, she's the self proclaimed love champion."

Darien turned from her with a laugh, and headed for the closet just inside of his living room. He retrieved his black leather jacket, one he wore just for rides on his motorcycle. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Raye nodded, and together she and Darien left his apartment. As they rode through Tokyo's nearly empty streets, she held to his waist tightly. She never would understand how he could find this deathtrap fun to ride. But as they reached the temple, she had to admit, she wished the ride was longer.

Darien held her hand as she got off the motorcycle. She smiled at him, then turned to leave. Darien quickly removed his helmet. "Raye."

She stopped to turn and face him, "Yes?"

He wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say, so he smiled briefly, "Thank you."

Raye smiled, then nodded her head before turning to continue to walk inside. Darien smiled again as he put his helmet back on, and watched her figure until she disappeared. She was right...it's never too late to begin again.

As he drove his motorcycle to his destination, Luna's words entered his mind again...'I know you still care for her...so why must you continue to avoid her?'

Darien stopped his motorcycle just outside of her house. He could tell from the street that her bedroom light was still on. He was happy. The thought of waking her up didn't sit well with him. Alight! Now, Darien thought, how do I do this? Toss a rock on her window? Or should I go all romantic and transform? She always had loved Tuxedo Mask, and that sealed the deal. He made a quick glance to make sure no one saw him, then pulled out a rose to transform.

Tuxedo Mask made his way to the side of the house to climb a tree that reached well above her window. He knew...he often came to see her when she was sleeping, just to make sure she was safe. He knelt carefully on the same branch he used so many times before, and peered into her bedroom. She was sitting at her desk, wearing her pink pajamas with the bunny above the left breast (his favorite among her nightclothes), brushing her long hair. She couldn't see him, her back was towards the window. He smiled at the thought of his fingers brushing through her hair instead of that damned lucky hairbrush. He was about to tap on her window when flashes of images passed through his head.

Serena...looking beautiful on their wedding...dying.

No! No, he hated this! Every time he was happy, the dream...no nightmare...flooded his mind! He couldn't put her in danger. His eyes looked into her bedroom once more. She finished brushing her hair, and was now looking at something, but what he couldn't tell. She was holding something in her hands, and he wished he could see what it was.

A tear fell from his eye. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He may be causing her pain, but he'd rather she cry at night, then risk loosing her forever. He produced a rose, and placed it on the seal of her window, before jumping from the tree and taking off into the night.

-

A sound interrupted Serena's thoughts, and she immediately turned towards the window behind her. She sat the picture frame down, the one with Darien and her picture inside, and went to see what it was. As she opened the window, a crisp breeze shot past her, knocking something onto the floor. Looking down, she realized it was a rose. She quickly picked it up, as if it was the last of its kind, and held it close to her. He had been here. But...was he still?

Serena ran from her room, and down the stairs. She opened the front door with so much force that it was a wonder why it didn't come off the hinges. Her blue eyes scanned the darkness, and her heart broke. He was gone.

"Darien," she whispered as she dropped to the cold ground. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Ignoring the cold...Serena remained on the ground and cried.

-

Darien stood overlooking the city from his apartment...and like so many nights before...he cried just as he knew Serena was.

-

Raye's heart broke. Again. It was going to happen again. The mental image of Serena crying made tears come to her eyes. On her bed, alone in the dark, Raye held her knees close as she too cried. Luna was right...

'I know you still care for her...so why must you continue to avoid her?'

-

HAHAHA...You thought it was a Raye/Darien fic didn't you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... ) 


End file.
